I Made Mistakes
by iloveobiwanmore
Summary: R. ObiwanOC fic. I'm not good at summaries, just read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it.

Time Period: In between AOTC and ROTS, SPOILERS!

Summary: Right after Obi-Wan has been inducted into the Council and became a General, Anakin is a Commander. Oh, and possibly AU depending on where I decide to go with it. Anakin's still Obi-Wan's padawan. Obi-Wan knows about Ani/Padme, etc.

Rating: R just to be safe.

The battle over Haruun Kal had taken a nasty turn for the worse when a Confederation ship had crashed into three of the Republic's Attack Cruisers, the only three Admiral Necare Mendomin had since her battalion cut only two weeks ago. That new General was giving the Admirals and Commanders less and less clones every day. She remembered watching the speech he had made. He had said that in order to protect more of the Republic, we needed more battalions and to do so, they needed to decrease the amount of clones under each person's order.

It drove her mad. How was she supposed to win any battles when he kept stealing her clones? She had more important matters to deal with right now, like how the hell she was going to escape. She reached down to the communications device that had been installed in her fighter. She started to punch in a series of numbers, looking out into the space ahead of her occasionally. The little R3 unit chirped something loudly, that most likely meant: "Enemy Fighters, Turn!"

The droid didn't have to say it twice. Necare looked up from the keypad and made one of the sharpest turns she'd ever had the chance to make. It made her stomach wrench, almost up turning the small lunch she had eaten before being bombarded.

"Damn, R3! You need to give me a little more of a warning next time, unless you want to become scrap!" She shouted, resuming entering in the code to the Council.

A series of tiny beeps came from behind her head, followed by another high-pitched squeal. After making yet another sharp turn, barely avoiding the fighter, she slammed a fist down on the screen.

"R3, scramble a code to the Council! I have to focus on keeping us in tact!"

"Master Windu, we are receiving a signal from a small one-manned fighter just outside of Haruun Kal. Should I send it through?"

"Yes." A little blue hologram of a woman's face, covered by a helmet, appeared in the middle of the circle of Jedi Masters, one of whom was General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Necare, might I ask why you have not arrived at Saleucami yet?"

The face made an agitated look, then grunted.

"Because we got bombarded in the skies of Haruun Kal!" She grunted again, breathing hard. "They've destroyed all three of my Attack Cruisers, and I only have fifteen or so fighters left. We were winning until one of their bloody ships ran into ours!"

"Why only three Cruisers, do you have?"

"That damn Obi-Wan Kenobi took them from me! Just tell me if I can get the hell out of this battle with my life!"

"Permission to retreat with whatever troops you have left, Admiral." Said Obi-Wan, displeased with the fact that she seemed so angry with him. He had only made the decision to split troops because of sheer ground to cover.

"Thank you, Master." She said, obviously not knowing who it was that had given her permission.

The transmission ended rather abruptly. The last thing the Masters heard was Necare cursing and beeps. Master Windu sat in his chair, chin resting in one hand, thinking.

"Obi-Wan. Go to Hangar Y9, where Necare will be landing. Make sure she is alright and then bring her before us. I want to know exactly what happened up there."

"Become clear, this problem will not, until Sidious, we have. However, correct Master Windu is, for the time being." Yoda nodded and pointed his cane towards Obi-Wan. "Go now, you must. Imperative, it is, that the Admiral understands your decision to reduce clone troops."

"Of course." Said Master Kenobi, standing from his new seat in the council.

"R3, set course for Coruscant, Hangar Y9." Said Admiral Necare, picking up her comlink. "Set course for Coruscant."

A series of 'Yes, ma'am's came from the speaker, telling her whatever clones she had left were at least listening and obeying orders.

The Confederation Army's ships didn't follow, which was definitely a good sign. The entire flight back, she talked with her twin brother, Admiral Nathan Mendomin. Being a Jedi like herself, he was always trying to help people, even those who couldn't be saved. Unlike her, though, he favored General Kenobi's idea to have many small troops from the few big ones. She wrapped the conversation(more like an argument) up when she began her final descent into the Coruscant atmosphere.

She was given the okay to land in Hangar Y9 and was also told that two Jedi were waiting to greet her. It was intriguing to her that they would send Jedi to greet her when she already knew her way around the temple. Before she could think about that though, she had to get through all of Coruscant's traffic, which was not very easy.


End file.
